


Jimmy's Visit

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy didn't have much going on today. He couldn't find better anything to do, so he decides to visit the nearest grocery store. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy's Visit

Jimmy Boyd, a seventy – three – year – old, has gray hair and blue eyes. He lives in Portlock, Nebraska. He is a widower. He had been a citizen in Nebraska for almost thirty years. His father, whose name happened to be Joseph, is living in a nursing home. He couldn’t take care of himself much anymore. Joseph is ninety – eight. He’d been a widower for fifteen years now since Jimmy’s mother, Ann had been sick in her last ten years due to a heart attack. Jimmy has two daughters of his own. Their names are Sharon, who happened to be thirty – six while his oldest is named Tina, who is forty.

Today Jimmy didn’t do much. He saw there was hardly any food in the house, so Jimmy decided to do that instead of wasting the day with not finding anything to do. He found his car keys, grocery list, and the mail key so he could pick up today’s mail. Sharon and Tina were nowhere to be seen. Jimmy was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. When he met Ann, they decided to move to Nebraska and raise their children there.

Jimmy didn’t care if Tina and Sharon decided to live here for the rest of their lives or not, but they decided to stay so they could be closer to Jimmy, which he liked. He visited the nearest grocery store so he could find what he wanted. There were several other shoppers besides himself, but they all walked their carts and past him. None of these shoppers Jimmy did not notice. He really didn’t care much about that.

When Jimmy found a parking spot at the grocery store, Jimmy saw there were tons of cars, so it told him today was going to be a crazy day. He walked as several cars drove in and out, and honking their cars with windows rolled down, yelling to let those to move faster. Jimmy sighed, thankful he was able to find a spot for his car. Jimmy finally made it inside the store.

Jimmy really didn’t know any of the cashiers very well, but every time he goes shopping here, it’s almost every different person who checks him out. Today as he walked past some of the aisles, there looked like the store had some new cashiers. ‘A lot of people must have wanted to apply and wore here. I’m not surprised these employees change almost all the time I come here.’

When Jimmy was ready to check out, he saw one of the aisles had a long line. So Jimmy joined that long line in aisle six. The cashier looked tired from what he saw, even if it meant he was at the end of the line. A person tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a young kid who looked to be in high school, but Jimmy wasn’t good at judging ages. He read the kid’s name: Andrew.

“Sir, why don’t you move over to aisle four? The cashier there doesn’t have many people,” Andrew told Jimmy.

“Thank you, Andrew. I don’t mind waiting. I’m in no rush to get back home,” and then added, “are you new also? Every time I come here, there is somebody new who checks me out.”

“Yes, I am new, Sir. This manager who is in charge of this place likes to hire more people. I guess he has fun giving people their paychecks.”

“Paychecks are always good, Andrew. I will move over to that aisle so I can get home faster. Hope to see you next time.”

That’s when Andrew was gone. Several minutes later, Jimmy drove back home after picking up his mail. Once he put the groceries away, he told himself, ‘Try my best not to do this again.’


End file.
